The Next Death V2
by G3N3RAL K3NOBI
Summary: (on Hold) Rewritten. He was just a regular kid trying to live his life. Little did he know he was about to become something even Devils and Angels fear. For nothing can out run Death itself.
1. The Next One

**The Next Death V2**

 **xxXXxx**

 **Prologue**

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Era Before the birth of the old gods**_

"So…this is how it ends? Heh. I never thought it would come to this. The deity of Death killed by the deity of Time." Blood pooled around an elegantly robbed figure as a dark robed man with a hood obscuring his face stood over the dying man bloody sword in hand.

The hooded man spoke, " Give me the Scroll of Death."

"Give you the scroll so you can rule the reapers and gain my power…never."

"Where is it!?" The hooded figure wiped his sword splattering blood on the floor.

"I don't know but its safe. It has chosen my successor and left me before you arrived." The dying deity of Death smiled a defiant bloody smile at the hooded figure. " Good bye my old friend I wish you luck in finding what you seek."

"We were never friends. You were just an obstacle in my way." As the hooded man walked away he whispered, "I…am sorry."

On that day the lord of Death was killed by the one thing that no one can out run, no matter how far or fast… _Time_ will always find you.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Story Start**

 _ **100**_ _ **th**_ _ **Era After the fall of the old gods**_

Magnus Bloodraven was just your usual 16 year old. He stood at 5'6" with short brown spiky hair. He wore black convers with regular dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. His family had all passed away due to natural causes on paper but he knew it was due to his clans curse. It almost seemed like death was part of the family. Right now he was wondering the streets of a city in Japan looking for odd jobs and shelter.

It always pained Magnus walking the busy streets of Kouh. What pained him the most were the children and their families walking together, so happily. On the outside Magnus was bitter at the sight of others being happy but on the inside he was just alone, forgotten in the world. As he put his hands in his pockets and put his head down he didn't notice where he was going.

*BAM*

Magnus had walked into a stranger along his path. As he shook his head groggily he looked up at the person he bumped into. He was a tall man wearing dress pants and a white button down shirt. The man's hair wasn't long nor was it short and he wore a pair of eyeglasses.

"Sorry about that young man. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man looked down at Magnus and offered him a hand.

"No sorry it was my fault mister…"

"Oh sorry. The names Smith…John Smith. I'm a teacher at Kouh Academy." Smith said as Magnus grabbed his hand.

Kouh Academy? Sounds nice. My name is Magnus but people call me Magy for short."

"Nice to meet you Magy-boy. Kouh Academy is a nice school. Where do you go?" Smith had such a prideful smile on his face probably because of the Academy's' reputation.

"I…uh don't go to school actually." Ever since his parents died Magnus had been drifting trying to find a place to belong.

"Don't go to school!? Do your parents know?" Smith was shocked.

"My parents…are no longer…" Magnus was on the verge of tears he never did get over his abandonment.

"Hey." Smith cut in. "You don't have to finish. I'm sorry for your parents. Have you just been wondering all this time?"

"Yeah"

Smith looked down with sadness in his eyes. " I see." But then he raised his head up. "I tell you what Magy-boy. Kouh is looking for more male students since it just became coed. Magnus raised his head at this. "And If you need a place to stay I have an empty room. What do you say?"

Magnus looked at Smith. Not once ever has someone went out of their way to help him since his parents passed. The offer was good almost too good. But at this point why not take his offer or keep drifting never finding a place to belong. Smith was worried Magnus was just staring at him probably thinking about his options.

Magnus opened his mouth "I'll take up your offer. If you'll have me."

Smith was over joyed " Come on I'll show you my place and then get your enrollment all set up."

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Smith's House**

Magnus and Smith walked up to what looked to be a good size house. It was an interesting design almost Victorian but not quite. The red bricks it was made of were old and dull this house had stories to tell. And if one listened just right you could almost hear them.

Smith walked up to the door with his day's groceries in hand. "Well here it is…home." The way smith said home was almost longing but Magnus took no note of it.

" Its old but nice." Said Magnus

"Hehe yeah." Smith took out his keys and opened the door. " Come on in now its your home too."

"Thanks." For a second Magnus felt happy. Maybe this was the beginning of a new life, a life that he would be the master of his own fate. After Smith set down his groceries in his kitchen they made there way to the living room.

" I will get all of your enrollment stuff settled tomorrow." Smith said as he and Magnus sat down. " I have some spare cloths that should fit you. Its not much just some dress slacks and shirt with a vest. But it will do for now."

"T..Thanks. But why are you helping me? I'm just a random kid." Magnus was waiting for the man to let out a pinch line and kick him all for some kind of joke.

"Haha well call it my curse but I think you have great potential in your future to become a great person. Plus it was the right thing to do." Smith grabbed a cup of tea and offered some to Magnus who accepted.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well tell me about yourself likes, hobbies, dream?" Smith urged Magnus to open up.

"Um.. My full name is Magnus Bloodraven. I don't really like anything in particular. My hobbies…I never really thought about it. And I guess my dream is to find some place to belong and call home."

" That's as good a dream as any. But you don't do anything for fun?" Smith asked confused.

"Well.." Magnus was no staring at a set of Katana hanging or the fireplace. " I am slightly interested in swordsman ship."

Smith looked at the swords on the wall and looked back at Magnus with a huge grin. "Well that's a start. How about I teach you some techniques? And I mean fighting styles not the rules or regulation of the sports."

" I'd like that." Magnus said with a small smile on his face.

For the rest of the afternoon Smith began teaching Magnus the way of the sword.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Kouh Academy**

Magnus was still sore from yesterday crash course to swordsman ship. Smith really knew his stuff. The two of them left their house and walked to the school. It wasn't a long walk but it wasn't short. As the two of them approached the gate to the academy the girls surrounding it began to whisper amongst themselves.

" Is that the new teacher they hired?"

"Who's the boy with him?"

"Is he a student?"

"I Hope So."

Smith and Magnus walked further until the main door of the school was in front of them.

"Well Magy-boy. I'll go take care of a few last things for your enrollment but here is your schedule. And be careful." Smith handed Magnus his schedule and a few books he will need.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well let's just say the girls at this school are…deprived." Smith said with and an evil glint in his eye. As soon as Smith said that he parted ways with Magnus.

' _Well.'_ Magnus Thought. _' This cant be too bad I just have to find my class lets see…..hmm…..uh… I have no Idea where that is'_ Magnus was starting to panic.

As Magnus was wondering the halls of the school again he wasn't looking where exactly he was going. Magnus began to quicken his pace until suddenly he found his face between two soft objects of unknown origin. They felt warm and comforting but also slightly forbidden. Magnus reach up a hand to feel exactly what it was.

"ufufufu so forward and yet we haven't even met yet." Came a female's voice that knocked Magnus back from the mystery objects.

"uh…I …er you..me…face" stuttered Magnus as he realized what the objects were.

"It's alright if you wish to do it again just let me know so I can prepare myself." She said as he blew lightly on his ear.

This sent Magnus overboard his brain just fried while staring at a raven-haired beauty. He had tasted of the forbidden fruit and dare say he liked it.

"Akeno, What did I say about teasing other students." Came another female's voice.

"Hai, I'm sorry prez but he's just so adorable. Look at him I could just tie him up."

Magnus now out of his little moment looked upon the new female. She was shorter than the raven-haired one but her…assets seemed to be up there along with the other girls. But what stood out to Magnus was the crimson red hair and piercing green eyes.

"I'm sorry about Akeno she likes to tease good looking guys. My name is Rias Gremory it's nice to meet you."

"No I'm sorry it was my fault for walking into miss Akeno's brea….into miss Akeno."

"Ufufufu what a gentleman…I like that."

"Er… you're welcome?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Asked the crimson haired princess.

"Oh you can call me Magnus I Started school here today and I know it's a weird name but its mine."

"Its nice to meet you Magnus. Do you need help finding something you seemed a bit lost when you bumped into my friend here."

"Uh yes I'm looking for European History." Magnus pulls out his class schedule and looks at it.

"Oh that's down the hall to the left room 1134." Replied Rias in a cheerful tone.

' _She has a nice smile.'_ Thought Magnus. Suddenly for some strange reason Magnus felt as if he under some kind of charm and shook himself awake.

This shocked the two girls in front of him. "Are you alright Magnus?" questioned Rias.

"Yeah I'm fine I must have zoned out their for a while." With that Magnus left following the directions Rias gave him.

As Magnus walked down the hall out of sight, Rias Turns to Akeno with a pondering gaze. " What do you think of him Akeno?"

"I like him."

This surprised Rias to say the least. Akeno had always liked to tease but never admitted she liked someone. "Really? And why is that?"

"His eyes. His eyes showed so much sorrow and loneliness from being abandoned….like mine did once."

"I see I wonder what happed to make him like that." Rias looked at Akeno with a sad expression. "On another note did you feel it as well Akeno?"

"I did Prez. When he shook off your charm he felt cold and hollow."

"Any ideas as to what it was you felt?"

"The only being I know that would feel like that would be a Reaper but all Reapers are forbidden to show their faces and hide them under their cloaks in honor of the first Lord of Deaths passing. That and he is most definitely human."

" I agree. "

"Should we watch him prez?"

"Keep tabs on him but for now Issei is our concern."

"Yes Rias."

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **In Class**

Thanks to Akeno and Rias Magnus made it to his class in time to find a seat.

"Alright class today we will go over European mythology." Said the teacher starting to write on the board. "Our first subject will be the myth of the entity known as Death or the Grim Reaper."

' _Oh just great first I find out my class is in room 1134 which is hell spelled backwards and now I'm learning about the Grim Reaper.'_ Thought Magnus as he stared out the window at the school courtyard. As he looked up to the opposite window he could have swore he saw the girl from before, Akeno, staring at him. _'No there's no way she could see me even I'm having trouble seeing her.'_ He thought nothing of it and went back to listening to the lesson. But his thoughts soon went back to the raven haired princess. _' I wonder if she likes me?'_

The teacher continued the lesson. "The first mention of the Grim Reaper by name was in the 1847. While the depiction of death carrying a scythe and wearing a hooded cloak was around the 15th century in England." The teacher carried on.

' _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Well its not like any of these supernatural things exist anyway. All though I suppose it could be cool if they did although that feeling I got when I looked at Rias was just weird.'_ Thought Magnus unknowing what lay in store for him.

" While it is thought that death has always been the same person. There are other myths that state otherwise." The teacher began to explain. " There is one in particular that states Death or Grim Reaper are tittles passed down to a person selected to become the next one."

' _What a load of crap why do they even teach this?'_ Magnus was bored out of his mind now.

"PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Magnus was jolted out of his thoughts by the scream for help. But as he looked around he saw no one else reacting to the plea. It was as if no one had even heard it. _'That's weird.'_ Then it was as if a floodgate was opened in his mind as thousands of voices rang out at once.

"Why!? I don't want to die now."

"I curse you and your god I hope you burn in hell."

"I don't want to go."

"I'll see you in hell!"

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep."

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"I'll always remember."

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL ME?"

"You were fantastic and you know so was I."

"Its my time now."

"I hope you can forgive me."

"So this is it?"

Just as quickly as it started it ended with Magnus feeling sick and dizzy. _'What was that?'_ he though as the lunch bell rang. Magnus tried to stand up and stumbled out of the classroom in a cold sweat.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Lunch Time**

As Magnus tried to navigate the halls of the school he found it harder and harder to stay standing. He was starting to sweat again and his back felt on fire. _'What's going on?'_

" Hey there Magy-kun." Magnus was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Akeno.

"H-hello m-miss Akeno." Panted out Magnus.

"You can just call me Akeno Magy-kun. You look pale are you alright?" asked the raven-haired beauty.

"Yeah I'm fine I think I'm just stressed out." _'I can't tell her I heard pleas of help from people I can only guess were about to die.'_

"Ufufu I can understand that. Would you like to…rest your head…on my lap?" She said holding up her sleeve to hide her mouth.

"Yeah I just…what?" Magnus was now flustered.

Just as Akeno was about to retort another student ran past them screaming.

"Issei of the perverted trio got a girlfriend and is going on a date with her. And she asked him!" screamed the student as they ran passed Akeno and Magnus.

"Ufufu isn't that interesting."

"Um who's Issei and why is that a big deal?"

"My my Magy-kun I'm surprised you haven't heard of them yet. Issei and his two other friends are know as the perverted trio around here. They like to peek at girls and admire their bodies very often."

"Oh I…see." Magnus's face began to blush at the though of what the perverted trio does.

"Ufufu aww your blushing are you in fact thinking…of perverted things Magy-kun…with me perhaps?" smirked Akeno while seeing Magnus's blush deepen. "If you want I'll show you my entire body if you ask." She teased.

Magnus at this point was just brain dead and flustered beyond belief until the bell rang bringing him out of his moment again.

"Oh it looks like well have to get to know each other more intimately later. By Magy-kun I hope you feel better." Akeno said as she walked off leaving Magnus in the hallway.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **ORC Room**

"So Issei has gotten himself a girlfriend who just happens to be a fallen angel?" Asked Rias from behind her Victorian style desk inside the dimly lit old school building.

"Yes prez and he will most likely be eliminated by the fallen on their date." Replied Akeno pouring a cup of tea for Rias.

"Very well everything is set for when that happens and when it does we will have a new addition to our family. Now what of your new interest Akeno?"

"My whatever do you mean Rias?" Akeno said smirking.

"You know the boy Named Magnus." Rias smirked back at her queen.

"Oh Magy-kun! Well I found him after his class and he seemed to be ill and I may have teased him a bit and that seemed to make him feel better in more ways then one."

"Akeno must you tease the boy so much in one day? Aside from that anything else about what we felt from earlier?"

"He appears to be a normal human but again I felt cold in his presence his energy almost feels like he's at war with himself."

"I see. Have you found out anymore about him?" Rias said as she finished here tea.

"Yes, His full Name is Magnus Bloodraven. He is the heir to what others call a cursed clan." Akeno Said reading some documents.

"Cursed?" Rias urged Akeno to go one.

"Magy-kun is the only living member of the Bloodraven clan. It is said that no one lives long in the family and has been described that death is so close to them it's a member of the family."

"Bloodraven? That name sounds familiar. " Rias took a thoughtful pose.

"Perhaps you should ask your brother." Replied Akeno.

"Yes maybe I should."

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **With Magnus**

Magnus was feeling better after that little conversation with Akeno. He had to admit she was fun and a side of him did enjoy her teasing. He finished school and made his way back to his home. As he opened the door he saw Smith sitting in the living room reading a small brown cover book while sipping some tea.

"Ah Magy-boy how was school?" Smith said without looking up.

"It was alright."

"What? Just alright?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing cool or interesting happened…or maybe…strange?" Smith said looking at Magnus for the first time.

"What do you mean by that?" _'How could he know something strange happened?'_ thought Magnus as he started at Smith.

"Oh well that school is known for strange happenings. Some even say some of the students are devils or even worse." Smith said Smirking.

"Ah right. No nothing strange happened."

"Well…that's good." Smith said closing his book "Hey I know its late but could you go out and get some groceries for me I have some business to attend to. You can take the short cut through the park."

"What? Why?" Asked Magnus. He was in no mood for this.

"Well if you want to starve then don't go." Smirked Smith

"Fine I'll go. What do we need?"

"Here is a list. Good luck Magnus. Oh and you might want a coat other wise you might catch your death." Smith then stood up and walked to his study.

* * *

 **x** **xXXxx**

 **The Park**

' _Crazy old man making me get groceries at night. Oh and to top it off the way there is through a dimly lit park. This just screams bad.'_ Thought Magnus as he traversed through the park. Up ahead of him Magnus can see two figures one male and one female. As he gets closer he can make out what they're saying.

"I had the best time Yumma-chan." Spoke the boy

"I did too Issei."

' _So that must be Issei and his girlfriend huh go figure.'_ Magnus thought as he continued to walk closer.

"But could you do one thing for me Issei?"

"Sure Yumma-chan?"

"Could you die for me?"

'Um what?"

"Could you please die?"

' _What!?_ ' Thought Magnus. Then suddenly he saw something that was impossible. The girl known as Yumma changed from a young teenaged girl wearing a school uniform into an older more mature girl with sizable assets wearing some kind of kinky leather outfit. Then raven black wings shot out from her back. Magnus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl took to the air and seemed to create a spear made of light in her hand.

"I'm sorry Issei but if you should curse anybody curse God for putting a sacred gear within you. I did have fun though even if the date was boring." Yumma then sent the spear of light in Issei's direction only for it to be deflected by a hooded figure.

There standing in front of Issei with the golden lance in hand was a masked man wearing a black cloak that showed signs of multiple battles. "Hello fallen angel. I suggest you go home now." Said the man.

"Me? Leave a mission unfinished? I'm sorry you were unfortunate enough to witness this now you must die as well human." She walked up to him so they were face to face.

Then she plunged a light spear into the man's gut and grinned in victory. "Filthy human." She spat.

The masked man slumped. "hehe…hahahahaha. Ah thank you fallen one, thank you for calling me a Human it means a lot."

"Wh…what!?" Yumma suddenly felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down in horror to see the man's golden lance piercing her. Slowly life faded from her eyes as she fell to the ground.

The Masked man then turned to face a shocked Issei. "Hello child nice night for a moon lit stroll. Although this place can be very…scary."

"Who are you? What happened to Yumma?" Issei began to shake.

"Sorry Issei if its any consolation you would have been a great Red Dragon Emperor."

"Wha-" The man swiftly cut off Issei's right arm. "AARRRRRHHH" Issei screamed in pain.

"I'll be needing this." The masked man chuckled as he drove his lance through Issei. "Oh and Magnus Happy birthday." The masked man then started to walk towards where Magnus was.

Magnus was frozen in fear at what he was seeing. He completely forgot it was his seventeenth birthday today. But how does this man know that?

"Wh..who are you? Why did you kill Issei?"

"The boy? He had something I had to get a hand on, hehe. And also to check up on you."

"Me?"

"Yes I feel it. It has started to awaken can't you feel it? The power inside you is yearning to be set free. All it needs is a little… push." The masked man then kick Magnus with such a force he was flung back into the trees until he was stopped by a broken branch stabbing him through his back.

"Arhg." Magnus groaned and spat blood from his mouth. _'Is this how it ends? Am I going to die alone and cold?'_

As life slowly faded from Magnus a distant voice echoed in his mind. **"No."**

' _What whose voice is that?'_

" **The voice is my own."** The mysterious voice rang out inside his head.

' _Who are you?'_ Thought Magnus as his life was slowly fading.

" **I was the First as you are the Second."**

' _Second what?'_

" **In time you will discover that for yourself. Magnus Bloodraven from this day forward the history of this reality has been changed."**

' _I don't understand.'_

" **What is left of me is fading for I died long ago. But you will not die here Magnus Bloodraven. I will take control and fight one last time."**

Magnus's body fell limp impaled upon the tree; the air seemed to drop ten degrees as a frost suddenly set in around the area. His body was then engulfed in a cold blue flame as his body jumped back to life. Slowly the flame burnt away half of his face leaving nothing but bare bone and tattered clothing. His eyes were glowing bright blue with crimson red pupils gazing at the masked man who had now approached Magnus.

"Oh now that's the look pure rage on your face Magnus." Said the masked man as he leveled his weapon at him.

" **I'm afraid Magnus is resting a bit and I thought I'd give you a proper goodbye old friend."** Magnus disappeared in a blur of blue flame. He repapered next to the masked man and used his skeletal hand to slash across the masked man's chest then roundhouse kicked him back into the bushes.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show up one last time." The masked man slowly got up from the bushes. He then launched at Magnus with his lance poised to run him through.

Magnus side stepped the attack and punched the masked man in the gut making him hunch over I pain. The masked man then landed a left hand punch on Magnus's face only for Magnus to take the hit and then turn his head back slowly with a large grin on the flesh half of his face. Magnus then punched the masked mans face into the ground cracking his mask slightly.

"As much as id like to keep playing I believe our time is almost up and I don't want the devils to know about me. It was good to see you again old friend." The masked man struggled to his feet. As he stood there was a shimmer of light then he was gone. The blue flame surrounding Magnus died down and his flesh began to regrow but not completely as his body fell to the ground lifeless.

A crimson red magic circle began to form of the ground between the bodies of Issei and Magnus. The circle glowed brightly then revealed both Rias and Akeno.

"Its just as you said prez. The fallen angel killed Issei." Said Akeno.

"Yes now lets see how much it takes to bring him back." Smirked Rias as she walked over the body of Issei. She then placed eight chess pawns on Issei's chest.

"I Rias Gremory of Clan Gremory command you to return to the land of the living to serve me." Issei's body began to hover and the chest pieces began to merge with his body. When it was over Issei lay on the ground alive but unconscious.

"Prez! Look!" In the heat of the moment the girls failed to realize another body was present. "Oh no its Magy-kun" said Akeno a bit saddened.

"Don't worry I have enough pieces we should be able to bring back your little crush." Rias walked over to Magnus and placed a rook on his body and repeated the chant. But nothing happened. "That's strange." She tried another piece then another then all of them. "I don't get it this should work." Rias said frustrated.

"I…I don't understand. I'm so so sorry Akeno." Rias said unable to look her queen in the eye.

"It's alright Rias. I guess some things no matter how much you want can never happen. I just feel bad. He probably died alone thinking he had no one." Akeno looked down at where the body of her crush laid and let a few tears out.

"I'm sorry Akeno you should get some rest we have some work tomorrow with Issei."

Just then Magnus took in an agonizing breath and opened his one good eye with a groan of pain. "Arrrggghh"

"Magy-kun?" Aken looked at Magnus shocked. Magy-kun are you all right? Can you hear me?" Akeno asked frantically.

"Miss…A..Akeno?" Magnus struggled to get his words out as half of the inside of his throat could be seen.

"Prez! Magy-kun is alive!" Akeno almost shouted at Rias.

"What but how? He was dead and the evil pieces didn't work?" Rias was puzzled as she kneeled down next to Akeno to see Magnus.

Magnus looked up at the two beautiful women hovering over him. "Is Issei alright?"

Rias smiled at Magnus. "Yes he'll be alright. From the look of things did you fight the fallen angel?"

"I…I d…don't know." Magnus was struggling

"Shhh its ok never mind, rest you'll be ok." Rias gave a warm smile to Magnus as he passed out. She then turned her head to Akeno.

"Well Akeno. Things are going to definitely be getting interesting now." Rias gave a reassuring look to Akeno and then back at Magnus who they laid next to Issei.

"Prez. They took Issei's arm and sacred gear."

"I know. We'll have to get him a replacement." Rias said with a smirk.

* * *

 **xxXXxx**

 **Smith's House**

The sun shined through Magnus's bedroom window waking him up. _'urgh what a dream I died from a freaky angel lady no wait a strange man killed me.'_ As Magnus sat up in bed he grabbed something that seemed well warm…soft and for some reason felt forbidden… So of course he squeezed and then a moan escaped a mound of sheets lying next to him in bed.

"I know what your thinking and no this isn't a dream nor was last night Magy-kun." Came a reply of a very nude Akeno lying next to Magnus.

"What!?" Magnus jumped and fell out of bed only to realize he himself was naked as well.

"Last night you died at the hands of a fallen angel, a creature that has fallen from the graces of the biblical God." She stared at Magnus attempting to cover himself up. "Ara ara there's no need to cover yourself I've already seen all of you and I mean...all of you." Akeno smirked.

"W…why are you in my bed? And why are we Naked!?" Shout stuttered Magnus who now had a tomato red face.

" Like I said Magy-kun you died last night but then you didn't which is strange since Rias was unable to resurrect you." Akeno began to dress herself into her school uniform.

" So last night that girl was a fallen angel? Then what was the man?"

"What man?"Akeno stopped dressing and looked at Magnus.

"There was a masked man that killed the Fallen Angel and Issei then he… he killed me." Magnus was trying to remember but it all got a little fuzzy.

"There shouldn't have been anyone else We should tell Rias when we can."

"Yeah… wait what do you mean she tried to resurrect me?"

"Oh I didn't tell you Rias and my self are actually devils." She said with a smile.

"Huh? go figure all this supernatural stuff is real." Magnus said calmly.

"You're taking this very well." Akeno looked at Magnus skeptically.

"Yeah just give me as second." Magnus walked into his bathroom and shut the door.

….

….

….

"Magy-kun are you-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Magnus walked out of the bathroom.

"You alright?" Akeno Aksed

"Better." Replied Magnus who finally put on some pants.

At that moment Magnus's door swung open revealing Smith. "Why are you yelling Magy-boy…..oh." Smith saw Magnus with out a shirt with his back to him and Akeno. " You dog you. Don't be late for school you two you can have sex later. Oh and Magy sweet tattoo. Smith slammed the door closed.

"Eeehhh wait Smith it's not like that…. What Tattoo?" Magnus tried to yell but Smith was already gone.

"Don't worry like he said we can have sex later. And I think your tattoo looks nice." Akeno said in a seductive way as she walked up to Magnus.

"I..er..never mind I don't have a tattoo." Magnus tried to look away from Akeno swaying her hips, as she got closer.

" yes you do there are two black scythes crisscrossed on your back."

"Well…this cant be good."

 **End Chapter**

 **AN:** So I decided after a while to hash out a few plot points and rewrite the story of the next death.


	2. Letter to Lucifer

Dear Nii-san,

Hey nii-san! School has been going good. I've gotten top marks so far for this semester just like I said I would so that means you have to buy me the deluxe limited edition of my favorite manga for your adorable little sister like you promised. Anyway I have been watching a potential new peerage member called Issei. He's a bit of a pervert but he's funny and deep down he really means good. But the really interesting thing is Koneko says he smells of dragon. Which is strange cause when I asked her if he has the smell with in him, like a sacred gear she replied no. She said Issei himself smells like a dragon. To me this means the smell is not coming from his scared gear but himself.

Also there is a strange new student who arrived only today. Akeno and myself bumped into him in the halls. It was very strange he felt human but for an instant he felt cold very cold and hollow. His Name is Magnus Bloodraven. The name sounds so familiar I thought you could look into it. Also my Queen has taken a liking to the boy. She says he reminded her of herself when she was alone and abandoned before she joined our family. Anyway I hope to hear from you soon.

With love,

Rias


	3. Letter to Rias

My Dearest Rii-tan,

Rii-tan it's so good to hear from you. And of course I'll buy the manga I'll do anything form my adorable little Rii-tan! Anyway I'm glad school is going good. I looked into the two different things, Issei and the other the boy known as Magnus Bloodraven.

I'm very happy you have found a potential little brother in Issei. After searching some old records and myths I found a very interesting information that might relate to Issei. I say this because my first assumption would be the smell is actually because he is a dragon in human form. However we would have known and he would not also smell of human.

The myth was about mortal Humans with the souls of dragons. A long time ago when the old gods were new they bestowed a gift upon human kind. Apparently dragons had enslaved humanity and they had no way to fight back. So the gods chose heroes and gave them souls of dragons. They rose up and killed the dragons…yes killed them apparently only a dragon can kill a dragon by absorbing their soul. But soon they where no longer needed and died out with the old gods. If Issei is one of these human with a soul of a dragon he would be the first in hundreds and hundreds of years.

Now about the boy who bears the clan name Bloodraven. I couldn't find much but I did find a myth within a legend. The Bloodraven clan is said to be the clan of the first God of Death the true King of the Reapers. And when the First God of Death Was killed by the God of Time the Reapers dawned their hooded cloaks and morn for their true king.

This is going to be a good year indeed. Take care Rii-tan!

Your obedient

Nii-san


End file.
